Entre Anjos e Demónios
by Kanixe
Summary: Mutsumi Hanabi era uma garota normal, até os encontrar. Esses anjos e demónios não podem se descobrir, mas, e se eles começassem a se amar uns aos outros? Sasuxsaku, naruxhina, tenxneji, inoxgaa, shikaxtema
1. Chapter 1

- Entre Anjos e Demónios–

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Mutsumi Hanabi era uma garota normal, até os encontrar. Esses anjos e demónios não podem se descobrir, mas, e se eles começassem a se amar uns aos outros? Sasuxsaku, naruxhina, tenxneji, inoxgaa, shikaxtema

**Cap.1** - O inicio

Uma criatura horrenda nadava rapidamente pelo magma mais puro. Ela era de uma cor esverdeada, seus pequenos olhos eram esbugalhados e, à ausencia de nariz, sua boca nojenta ocupava quase todo o espaço em sua face. Tinha uma cauda, com uma enorme e musculosa barbatana na ponta e 4 pequeninas patas. Conforme a criatura nadava, o magma saía de suas guelras sem as danificar nem um pouco. Depois de uns minutos a nadar, a criatura finalmente chegou a terra e desatou a correr. Era impressionante a sua rapidez, pois suas patinhas eram muito curtas. Finalmente, ela chega a uma porta, e passa por ela, sem estar aberta, como de não estivesse lá nada. Dentro da sala, estava outra criatura, com um aspecto mais humano. Horrivel também, mas ao mesmo tempo, linda. O seu nome era Satan.

Ele observou a pequena criatura por uns minutos. A sua boca estava aberta, mas não saia qualquer som. Pelo menos, era o que uma pessoa normal iria pensar. Alguém com o ouvido mais aguçado poderia ouvir um som muito baixinho e agudo. Tão agudo, que um ser humano normal nunca poderia captar.

- Pistas? - Repetiu Satan. A pequena criatura estendeu uma das patas, e magicamente, apareceu um pedaço de papel. Satan agarrou nele e o leu em voz alta.- Ele está no Japão, tem 16 anos... mas nós já sabemos isso tudo... - Diz ele, um pouco desgostoso. A criatura flutuou até perto da cabeça dele, e apontou para as duas ultimas frases do papel. - Uma garota... Grande Colégio de Kyoto? - Aí, ele deu um sorriso maléfico. - Isso já é uma importante novidade... Kami já sabe dessas informações? - A criatura respondeu que não. - Então temos que ser rápidos. - E andou rápidamente, por um corredor, parecido com uma masmorra. No final desse corredor, ele entrou num laboratório. No meio dele, estavam cinco cápsulas, com pessoas lá dentro.

- Meus demónios já estão prontos Mashin? - Pergunta ele, a um demónio de aspecto velho que tomava apontamentos num bloco de notas.

- Hai! - Responde ele.

- Ótimo! Quero mandar eles para Terra já amanhã!

- Hai! - Diz ele, carregando num botão, que fez as capsulas se abrirem. As cinco pessoas que se encontravam dentro delas se sentaram. Na primeira capsula, estava uma garota loira, de olhos verdes escuros, na segunda, outra garota, desta vez morena. Seu cabelo ia até ao meio das costas e seus olhos eram cor de chocolate. Na terceira, estava um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis e com tres riscas de cada lado da cara. Na quarta, estava uma garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. Finalmente, na quinta, estava um garoto ruivo, de olhos verdes e uma tatuagem na testa com um kanji que significava amor. Ainda estavam todos um pouco atordoados.

Satan se aproximou do garoto do meio.

- Meu filho... Finalmente posso te ver! - Diz ele, sereno. - Pena que é por pouco tempo... amanhã mesmo voces vão todos para a Terra. Tenho uma missão para voces...

**# Algum tempo depois... #**

Kami-sama andava de um lado para o outro, quase em pânico. A noticia que tinha acabado de receber, era boa, mas ao mesmo tempo terrivel. Finalmente tinha achado pistas sobre sua descendente, que estava na Terra. Ele não conseguia a localização e informações exatas sobre ela, mas naquele dia, tudo ia mudar.

Acabara de receber a informação de que ela se encontrava no Japão e tinha ingressado no Grande Colégio de Kyoto. Um dos mais famosos do país, pois tinha se formado, a partir de três instituições diferentes. Uma delas, era a escola secundária de Kyoto, a outra, a Academia de Belas Artes e o Conservatório de Música. Lá, os alunos eram divididos por anos e por áreas. Havia os alunos normais, que tinham as aulas normais, os alunos de musica, que tinham aulas relacionadas com musica e os de artes que tinham aulas relacionadas com artes. Entre essas, havia uma percentagem de disciplinas indispensáveis, não importa a área, em que os alunos das turmas das várias áreas se misturavam.

Até aí, tudo bem. O problema foi a outra noticia. Satan tinha recebido essas informações antes deles, e há um mês que seus demónios tinham ingressado nessa escola, para poderem encontrar sua filha.

- Com certeza que eles estão querendo encontrá-la e colocá-la contra nós para a grande batalha. - Diz um homem já idoso. - Se esses demónios tiverem sucesso nessa missão, estaremos perdidos!

- Satan é assim mesmo... podiamos ter uma batalha equilibrada pois ele também tem um descendente.

- Kami-sama, e se mandássemos nossos anjos pra Terra também?

- Eu já pensei nisso... mas não sei se eles já evoluiram o suficiente.

- Acredito que sim, mas mesmo que eu esteja errado não temos outra hipótese! E podemos arranjar uma maneira de eles continuarem a evoluir, mesmo estando na Terra.

- Acho que sim... - Aí, Kami-sama se teletransportou até uma sala. Lá, tal como no laboratório no Inferno, também se encontravam cinco cápsulas. - Sasuga! Prepare eles! Vou mandá-los para a Terra hoje!

- Mas, Kami-sama, eles ainda não estão prontos!

- Não importa. Por enquanto não preciso que usem os seus poderes... e voce pode arranjar uma maneira de eles evoluirem mesmo estando na Terra não é?

- Acho que sim, mas...

- Abra as capsulas! Quero vê-los! - Sasuga fez como lhe mandaram.

Na primeira capsula, estava um garoto de cabelos negros e compridos, de olhos perolados. Na segunda, estava uma garota, muito parecida com o primeiro. Na terceira, estava outro garoto, de cabelos muito negros e olhos igualmente negros e frios. Na quarta, estava um garoto, com o cabelo preto e um pouco comprido, e olhos castanhos. Na quinta, estava uma garota loira, seus cabelos iam até a cintura e seus olhos eram azuis.

- Ótimo... agora, vou explicar a missão pra voces.

**# No dia seguinte #**

- Só por eu ser demónio não significa que não possa fazer todas as coisas que voce pode... - Uzumaki Naruto paseava pelo colégio junto com uma garota. Ele era alto, loiro, de olhos azuis e tinha três riscas de cada lado da cara. Tinha 16 anos e fazia parte do primeiro ano da Academia de Belas Artes do Grande Colégio de Kyoto. Ela era um pouco baixinha, tinha cabelo negro e comprido e tinha olhos cor de pérola. O nome dela era Mutsumi Hanabi. Ela tinha 16 anos e estava no primeiro ano da escola secundária do Grande colégio de Kyoto.

Há um mês que a vida dela tinha se tornado completamente estranha. Tudo começara no dia em que encontrara pela primeira vez Naruto e o seu grupo de demónios. Sabaku no Gaara, Mitsashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura e Sabaku no Temari. Não era suposto ela saber de nada, mas pra seu azar, ouvira, sem querer, uma conversa comprometedora. E eles nem disfarçaram. Logo contaram toda a verdade pra ela e agora, ela era obrigada a procurar essa tal garota, descendente de Kami-sama.

- Naruto eu nunca disse nada disso... voce já ta aqui ha um mês e ainda nunca tinha visto ninguém beijar?

- Qual é o mal...? Vivi minha vida inteira trancado numa capsula... ¬.¬'

- Eu não quero saber desses pequenos promenores... Naruto, eu agora estou namorando, por isso voce não vai me encher com todas as coisas intrigantes que eu faço neh...? E voce deve começar a me imitar se não quer dar nas vistas... Não é normal um garoto bonito como voce não estar namorando com ninguém, ainda por cima neste colégio... Tem que ser alguém por quem voce se sinta atraido. - Explicou ela.

- Entendi! n.n - Diz ele, feliz. De repente, ele se distraíu com uma pessoa que passava. Hanabi olhou para essa pessoa.

Um garoto que ela nunca tinha visto olhava intrigado, para o seu horário escolar. Com certeza ele era novo. Era muito bonito. Seu cabelo era negro e seus olhos também. Ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos que ela já vira. Pelo uniforme que ele estava usando, e pelo violino que segurava, ela poderia concluir que ele pertencia ao conservatório de musica.

- Naruto, vamos embora! Vamos ter filosofia agora! - Diz Hanabi, arrastando ele para a sala.

**# Na sala #**

- Quero vos apresentar o novo aluno, Uchiha Sasuke! - Diz o sensei. Sasuke entra na sala e senta no unico lugar que estava livre, que era ao lado de Naruto.

- Oi! - Diz Naruto, alegremente.

- Oi...

- Sou o Naruto!

- Hn...

- Sasuke posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Pergunta Naruto, depois de uns minutos com ele falando e Sasuke o ignorando.

- O que foi?

- Voce quer ser meu namorado?

- ...

- ...

- ...Namorado? O que é isso? - Pergunta Sasuke, por fim.

- Sabe que eu não sei muito bem? Minha amiga me disse que é quando nos sentimos atraídos por alguem... e ela também me disse que eu preciso arranjar um namorado rápido...

- Pode ser... - Diz Sasuke, encolhendo os ombros, indiferente.

**# No final da aula...#**

- Hanabi! Hanabi! - Chama Naruto, correndo até a menina e arrastando Sasuke consigo. - Arranjei um namorado óh! - Hanabi olhou para Sasuke, completamente desconsertada.

- O.o... Naruto! - Aí ela puxa ele para um canto, deixando Sasuke sozinho e desorientado. - Você é um garoto! Tem que namorar com uma **garota**!

- Ahh! Voce podia ter explicado isso antes neh...

- ¬.¬ Agora vai lá e termina com ele muito delicadamente. Os gays costumam ser muito sensíveis!

- Ok... - Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke. - Ela diz que voce não serve pra mim porque é garoto...

- Qual é o mal? - Pergunta Sasuke, confuso.

- Parece que garotos só podem namorar com garotas... ¬.¬ - Sussurra ele.

- Ahh... Entendi... - Diz Sasuke, batendo com o punho na palma da mão.

- Eu vou andando entao... Ja ne! - Diz Naruto, correndo de volta pra Hanabi.

- Ja ne...

Naruto volta pra perto de Hanabi.

- Eu não sou o unico que não sabia o que é namorar... o Sasuke também não sabia... - Diz Naruto, emburrado.

- O Sasuke? - Repete Hanabi, desconfiada.

- Mas eu expliquei pra ele que garotos namoram com garotas! Tal como voce disse! - Diz Naruto, feliz.

**# Na hora de almoço #**

Sasuke estava sentado de baixo de uma árvore junto com quatro pessoas, quando de repente, aparece Hanabi. Ele acena pra ela, quando ela se aproxima.

- Preciso falar com voce! - Diz ela, agarrando no braço do garoto e o arrastando pra um canto. - Escuta... eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho vindo de alguem que voce não conhece, mas... voce é gay?

- Gay? ...

- Sim gay... ¬.¬'

- O que é isso?

" Como eu suspeitava! Só um demónio que passara sua vida isolado não ia saber o significado de uma palavra dessas..." - Qual é o seu segredo? O que voce ta fazendo aqui na Terra? - Diz ela, apontando pra ele acusadoramente. Sasuke a olhou, impressionado e rapidamente tapou a boca dela.

- Escuta aqui... eu vou contar pra voce, mas não conte nada a ninguem ouviu?! - Diz ele, num tom autoritário. A menina acenou que sim com a cabeça. Ele agarrou na mão dela e a levou para junto do seu grupinho. - Esses são Hyuuga Hinata e Neji, Yamanaka Ino e o Nara Shikamaru. Nós somos os anjos que Kami-sama enviou para procurar a descendente dele. Todos olharam para Sasuke, como se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa que não devia.

"NAO!" - Pensa Hanabi, entrando em panico.

- Ela é que descobriu sozinha... - Diz Sasuke.

" MENTIRA! VOCE QUE ME CONTOU!"

- Podemos aproveitar que ela sabe o nosso segredo... assim ela pode nos ajudar! - Diz Hinata.

" NAAO!! Nao acredito que cometi o mesmo erro duas vezes!"

- O que voce acha? - Perguntam todos, esperançosos.

- n.n'... T-ta! - De repente, Naruto e os demonios se aproximam, felizes, sem desconfiar nem um pouco.

- Hanabi! Sasuke! - Cumprimenta Naruto, execivamente contente.

- O-oi! - Gagueja Hanabi, começando a entrar em pânico. E se eles se descobrissem uns aos outros? Era ela que estava ali no meio. De repente, as risadas de Naruto se desvanessem. Quando ela olha para eles, o seu pânico aumenta mais ainda. Eles se encaravam, não com raiva, mas sim com curiosidade e extremo interesse. O que estava acontecendo ali? Hanabi estava ficando sufocada com aquela tensão toda.

- Hanabi! Voce não vai nos apresentar os seus amigos? - Pergunta Sakura, com um sorrisinho timido.

" O.o..." - Hanabi os apresentou. Aí eles começaram a conversar alegremente. O pior, era que não estavam conversando em conjunto, mas sim em pares. Em casais para ser mais precisa. Pra desgosto de Hanabi, ela estava ali segurando vela.

- Hanabi-chan! - Ela ouve um garoto chamar.

- Kiba! - Grita ela feliz. Ele sempre era seu salvador. O seu nome era Inuzuka Kiba e ele era o seu namorado. Ele pertencia ao 1º ano da escola secundária. Eles estavam sempre juntos, pois eram da mesma turma. Ele se aproxima e dá um beijo a ela. Os anjos olhara para eles intrigados. Os demonios nem ligaram, pois já estavam habituados.

- Vamos andando? - Diz ele.

- Claro! - E começam a andar. De repente, Hanabi se vira pra trás. Todos eles os estavam seguindo e iam conversando uns com os outros alegremente. - Ei! Onde voces vão? ¬.¬

- Nós não vamos ter aulas? - Perguntam eles.

- Eu vou ter aula de matemática! Não é uma aula conjunta.

- Então e nós? - Pergunta Ino, confusa.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso... - Diz Hanabi, sem paciência. Ela vai até Ino e puxa o horário das mãos dela. - Voces vão ter Inst. 1. Deve ser instrumento 1...

- Qual dos intrumentos é que é o 1? - Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Voces deviam saber essas coisas... - Diz Kiba, calmamente. - O intrumento 1 é a vossa especialidade e o 2 é um a parte...

- Haaa! - Dizem todos encarando curiosamente os seus horários.

- Então vá... nos vamos indo pra Matematica! - Diz Kiba simpaticamente e indo embora com uma Hanabi, ainda irritada.

- Nós vamos ter geometria... T.T - Queixa-se Naruto.

- Nos vemos depois... - Dizem eles, se despedindo.

**# No final do dia...#**

Hanabi estava extremamente confusa. Não sabia o que havia de fazer. Se denunciava os anjos, os demonios, ou nenhum... Claro que o mais certo, seria denunciar os demonios, mas ela já tinha criado laços de amizade com eles e ela não era do tipo de pessoa que trai a confiança dos outros. O melhor, seria mesmo continuar com aquela mentira. Seria o mais seguro também...

- O que voce ta pensando Hanabi-chan? - Pergunta Kiba, carinhoso.

- Nada não... - Uma coisa que a deixava intrigada foi o facto de eles se darem assim tão bem. Ainda por cima, eles davam vestigios de amor também... realmente, os opostos se atraiem... Nesse momento, um pensamento perturbador veio na cabeça de Hanabi. - Kiba eu tenho que ir andando! Ja ne! - Diz ela, nem esperando resposta. No segundo seguinte, ela já estava correndo em direcção a casa, deixando Kiba pendurado.

**# Umas horas mais tarde#**

Hanabi tinha chegado a casa ha umas horas atrás e ainda estava de roda de vários livros de mitologia, dicionários e de uma biblia. Ela precisava saber tudo o que pudesse sobre esses seres que tinham invadido a sua vida de repente.

De repente, ela nota alguma coisa importante e rapidamente tira apontamentos sobre isso. Depois, ela se deita na sua cama, analisando aquele pedaço de papel.

_" Apesar de serem completamente opostos, esses seres se atraiem." _- Depois, ela passou a um tópico mais acima. - _" Anjos e demónios não possuem sexo."_

Agora ela estava entendendo. Naruto não era burro e não tinha simplesmente deixado passar a parte em que ela explicou que ele deveria se sentir atraido por alguém para namorar com ele. Tal como dizia nos seus apontamentos, anjos e demonios sentem-se atraidos uns pelos outros e não têem sexo. Isso explica o facto deles não terem se matado quando se encontraram pela primeira vez e de Naruto ter namorado com o Sasuke.

Ela não podia deixar eles ficarem juntos. Podia acontecer alguma coisa grave se eles se descobrissem. Hanabi estava completamente baralhada.

" Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo...?"

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Minha nova fic \o/ espero k gostem n.n

Tenho arts desta fic postadas no deviantart! Kem kizer ir ver tá o link la no meu perfil! n.nV

Não percao o proximo cap! n.n/

bjos

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Sinto Muito mas não vou acabar esta fic… : (

Tinha a ideia na cabeça, mas na realidade nunca consegui arranjar uma continuação e muito menos um final…

Tenho estado completamente sem inspiração, não so para esta mas para todas as fics...

Quem quizer continuá-la é so me contactar. Eu adoraria ve-la terminada.

Kiss, Kanixe-chan


End file.
